1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of operating a display device with reduced flicker.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A smart phone or mobile phone may include a high resolution display device. The high resolution display device receives an image signal from a host through a display drive integrated chip (IC) to display the image signal. When a portable display device as described above receives a still image from the host, power consumption occurs in a memory access and an interface of the host used to display the still image.
Recently, the Video Electronics Standard Association (VESA) has announced a new version of an embedded display port (‘eDP’) standard. The eDP standard is an interface standard for devices equipped with a display such as a lap-top computer, a tablet personal computer (PC), a net book, and an all-in-one desktop PC. Particularly, eDP v 1.3 includes a panel self-refresh (‘PSR’) technology.
The PSR technology may improve a power saving function in a system and extend a life span of a battery in a portable PC environment. The PSR technology may display an image while minimizing power consumption using a memory installed in a display, thereby significantly increasing a usable time of a battery in a portable PC environment.
However, screen flickering may occur during a change between a normal mode and a panel self-refresh mode. Further, the screen flickering may deteriorate the quality of the image displayed.